Forgotten
by Snick3rDooDl3
Summary: What happens when the future for Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the sailor scouts is changed. But this is no doing of evil, but a greedy scout who is jealous of Serenity. By stealing the imperial crystal nothing in their future will be the same.W
1. The beginning Part1

_AN: Hey everybody, Snick3rDooDl3 here. This is my first fanfic on my own, no help from by big sister kit kat. But she might edit it since she is better at that than me. So enjoy the story and please review, I need to know what you think to make my story better. And since I don't know all their Japanese names I'm going to have to write them in A__merican. I'll update as soon as possible since it is SuMmEr.:-) 3NJOY! _

_P.S. I don't own sailor moon, just so you know!_

Summary

What happens when the future for Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the sailor scouts are changed. But this is no doing of evil, but a greedy scout who is jealous of Serenity. By stealing the imperial crystal nothing in their future will be the same. Will anyone remember their past, or will a Princess Serntiy imposter trick them all.

During the Silver Millennium

"Queen Serenity! We're under attack!" A Moon Soldier uttered breathlessly.

"Beryl! I knew she would come soon." The Queen spat in anger. _Oh no! I must worn the scouts, they have to protect the princess.._ Dashing down the hallway she met with the princess's guardians. "Girls! Quickly find the princess. I am afraid this might be our last battle. And you all must stick together incase I have to do anything drastic." She cried.

"We'll find her, my Queen." The leader of the scouts spoke up, (_Sailor Venus incase nobody knew that one_) and then bowed.

In the princess's room

"You know this might be one of our last days together…" Endymion spoke as he broke from a passionate kiss. _Wow! She gets better and better at this each time to bad it has to end so soon._

"I know." she choked out through her streaming tears. Endymion took his palms to her face and used the edge of his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"You know you will always be in my heart. And our love for each other can never die," his voice cooed as he wiped away the final tears. She nodded her head in response.

"That's why I have a present for you." He murmured in her ear, making her spine tingle.

"And what would that be?" She asked with anticipation in her voice.

"This!" he exclaimed as he pulled a heart shaped object from his pocket.

"Ooo… and it is?" she questioned. He chuckled at her words.

Getting his face serious he replied "A symbol of our love, but in a musical locket. My nana gave it to me when I was little. She told me when I find the woman I love togive this to her. And no matter where in the world we are reborn, we will find each other, because thislocket makes us soulmates." he paused before continuing.

"So if we ever meet and you have this near it will shine a little bit. And once we claim our love for each other, it will shine with all it is, because we found each other again. But in order for that to happen, you must keep this with you at all times. Promise me you will, so I know you'll be mine forever."

"I promise I will, Endy." She told him, her heart beating faster. Sheknew how much he loved her. He lifted her chin up so her eyes would be on him, and not the locket.

Both eyes just gazed at the other admirably beforehe pulled her face closer to his, to be met with a kiss. The most passionate kiss, with lots of heat in it, as if they'd never get to see each other for a thousand years.

There had been a knocking at the door for the past five minutes, but the love birds did not hear it, too caught up in their own world.

Crash! Startled, Serenity broke away from their fiery kiss, looking for the place at which the noise came from. Seeing the door on the floor, she saw her four best friends in the doorway.

"Serenity! We are under attack. Come with us, it was your mothers orders." Lita spoke out as she emerged from the back of the group.

"Endy… I don't want to leave you." Cried Serenity.

"Please, let me protect you. Remember my promise." he gave her a loving embrace. Whispering 'I love you', he left the room. As she looked in her hand, she saw the musical locket._ Our locket…_

Trying to stop her tears, she ran into her "friends" arms. Mars, interrupting the get-together, stated "Take her to the safety house... I will get Artemis and Luna." Before the scouts could protest, "Go!" she urged._ Now I can put my plan into action..._

_Well that was the first chapter sorry so short, but you'll see the while summary getting together in the next chapter, as Ray does the unthinkable next. Stay tuned.Also please review!_

_Snick3rDooDl3_


	2. The beginning Part2

_An: I don't own sailor moon, just so you know!_

Back to my story...

Ray was quickly making her way around the palace, to the Queen's bedroom, where the imperial crystal was stored.

……………………………..

In the Queen's Bedroom 

"Ahhh! Finally I have you. Now I can be princess and not that spoiled rotten brat Serenity. As it should be." She smirked.

Stealing the crystal from its encasement, she placed it in her hands as she sighted an incantation she learned from the book of time in the royal library.

"lahkda lkaodkdu jidhd hsuyehn sudu!" she chanted, possessed by her greed.

The room began shaking as the power from her words was shown with a great light. _I must hurry; I don't have a lot of time. Sigh… Too bad I cannot change the past, only the thoughts of others in the future._

She walked out of the room. Time was dead, at least for that moment. Walking around she saw her friends and the person she despised most on the ground, covered in blood. Her jealousy was about to burst as she saw Prince Endymion in the princess's arms.

She longed for the Prince's love all the time, even though she knew it wasn't hers to have. But that would all be changed.

_Even though they are now dead, it will be easier to change their minds for the future, my new future to be seen as princess Serenity, no… I'll keep my name. Princess Ray. Ha ha ha ha. And you Endymion will be mine. _She raised the crystal in the air, shouting the words to alter their memories.

And so it was done, her future was now Princess Ray. _No… wait, those pesky felines. I can't forget them._

……………………….

What happened while Ray was wandering around the castle? 

"Princess, no sorry, Serenity. Follow us." Mina inquired. _If only I knew how to protect her so nothing bad would happen._

"No my job is to protect you." Serena replied to her thought.

"You know, reading people's minds will get you into trouble one day."

"I know. Hehehe! But sometimes I can't pass up knowing what people are thinking."

The scouts huddled around Serenity as they guided her down the hallways. Serenity screamed as she felt her mother's presence fading. "NO! She has the imperial crystal, why can't she beat her?"

The scouts, stunned by their princess's sudden outbreak, looked at her in confusion.

"Serenity! What about the imperial crystal?" Sailor Jupiter urged her to respond, but all their princess could do was point out the window as she fainted to the ground.

The scouts scurried to the window only to see smog, but in the clearing they made out two figures. One they assumed was their Queen, but the other was a mystery. All they could sense was nothing good came from this mysterious person.

"Now that you are dying queeny, I'll leave the next torturing for your daughter. Ha ha ha ha ha!" This person smirked, or so they assumed from what they could make out.

The scouts shielded their princess as the figure came their way. "Awwww. The Moon brat's guards. This should be easier then I thought."

A huge amount of energy emerged from the person's right hand as she croaked, "I should at least give you the pleasure of knowing my name before you die. I am Queen Beryl, future ruler of the Moon Kingdom, once she's gone." She pointed towards Serenity.

After her monologue, the energy left her palm to be the fate of death for the scouts. "Nooooo!" Serenity wailed as tears came out in waterfalls, pouring down her cheeks.

"Now I can have the satisfaction of finishing you off!" Beryl exclaimed, as she used both hands this time to create a large sum of energy. She released the mass of energy towards her target.

Her whole life she had been waiting for this moment... To claim what was rightfully hers, Endymion, and her crown.

Serenity stood in awe as the energy ball came hurdling towards here, next thing she knew she was on the ground, with something heavy on top of her.

"Endymion?"

Crying, she used her strength to force the weight on top of her up. In her gut she knew it was him, but she had to see just to make sure.

Flipping the body over, she saw his face, a tiny smirk in the corner of his mouth, she deeply focused on it, and as he muttered, "I love you."

No words came out of her mouth as she desperately tried to say she loved him back, but she was consumed by thought of loneliness, no more friends, mother, or Endy… How could she survive?

Before Beryl unleashed her next attack, she withdrew his sword and plunged it in her heart, in doing so she breathed her last words, "Next lifetime, my love…"

Finally Serenity's mother summoned her last strength as she was not dead yet, but soon to be after this last act.

She carried herself to her royal chambers one last time, in a last resort to look for her misplaced crystal. Oddly, it was there, as if it had always been. But she knew it wasn't there as soon Beryl attacked, because she was in here once before only to find it missing.

_If only I found it before, all of this could have been prevented. All those deaths… But who took it. _She eyed the room to see nothing astray.

But she did not observe close enough, because as she thought everyone was dead she was wrong, Ray, the Princess of Mars, was hidden beneath her bed. She waited for the Queen's presence to be gone, so she could be with the others, to "fit in".

She did find Luna and Artemis though, she had just brainwashed them. Returning the crystal, she heard footsteps so she was forced to hide under the bed.

As the Queen walked sadly out of the room, Mars returned to her friends and soon to be lover, ignoring Serenity's presence. Quickly, she ripped the bloody blade from Serenity's heart. Then she stabbed it into her own, leading to her new life.

The Queen found the scouts and her daughter minutes later after drifting around the castle. In doing so, she passed their spirits along to be reborn on earth.

And for Beryl, it barely took any strength at all for the Queen to finish her off. She did so after insuring the safety of her daughter and loved ones… not knowing of what the future had in store for them.

……………………………..

AN: Thanks to whoever reads this. Please Review. It's nice to know what people think of my story. And next chapter look forward to seeing the future, kinda the same, but twisted. To find out, you have to stay tuned. Till next time.

_Snic3rDooDl3_


	3. The Future and they meet

(For **Eternal Moon Power** I'm making it for my story that anyone can use the crystal but only the full power can be used by a lunarian with the royal blood in them…. But thanks for helping me clear that up for readers!)

I don't own sailor moon.

…………………

1,000 years later

When Ray was fourteen, in her freshman year of high school she discovered she was Sailor Moon thanks to Luna, her cat guardian. Along the way she met up with other scouts. Ami was the 2nd scout to be discovered, Sailor Mercury.

Next they found Lita, Sailor Jupiter. Later they met up with Sailor Venus, who was Mina. She also had a cat guardian with her like Ray, this cat was Artemis. Finally they completed the scouts by finding Serena, Sailor Mars. She had just moved here 3 days before and they found out who she was on the first day.

After the scouts were a complete team, they only worked with one other person besides themselves. Tuxedo Mask, or in other words Darien, was also Ray's boyfriend. To Ray, life had been perfect, being the leader of the scouts and having Darien's love. All that was left for her to accomplish was finding the moon princess.

…………………

At Ray's Temple 

"Serena is late, why are we putting up with this?" she asked her fellow comrades in anger.

_If only I had the power to kick her out in being the leader in all, but it has to be a team vote. And the others probably want to give her a chance since she was new and all. But why don't I like her? I can't put my finger on it, but ever since I met her I feel a hate growing in me towards her… Urggh!_

"Come on Ray, give her a break. It's her first meeting as a scout." Mina said in Serena's defense. _I hope she is worth defending, cause Ray can get scary at times when you get on her bad side._

"I know, but she should be trying to make a good first impression." Urged Ray.

An interruption was made in the conversation whenthe door to the temple was slid open with "I'm sorry for being late!" echoed through out the peaceful sanctuary.

"Finally." Muttered Ray. "Serena **no more being late.**" Ray emphasized. "Now to start the meeting. The Negaverse has been sending out new demons that we need to defeat each day, and as we all know this gets very tiring using our energy to beat them."

(AN: Ray can use moon tiara magic since Luna gave her the changing locket and the power comes with it, but it's not as powerful unless it's in its rightful owner's hand)

She looked at Serena before continuing " Now that we have Serena with us maybe it won't take us much energy, and she could prove useful. So Serena, we will start training tomorrow! And no being **late**!" Ray concluded.

"But tomorrows Saturday" Serena whined under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Ray glared at her with evil eyes.

"Nothing…" Serena replied back.

"Well in that case, lets go to the arcade." Ray said plastering a smile on her face. _Now to see Darien tee-hee-hee-hee-hee._

"What's that?" Serena questioned without thinking.

"An arcade…" Lita murmured wondering how bright their new friend was._ Hahaha. Maybe she is just nervous, since she did just move here._

…………………

At the arcade 

Opening the door, Ray rushed to Darien's arms and gave him a warm embrace. After planting a kiss on his right cheek, Darien asked how her day was.

"Fine" she responded. "Except for the part where you weren't there…" He chuckled looking into her eyes. _I like being with you but why do I feel empty, I still love you, or I think I do…_

Seeing he was lost in thought, Ray rejoined the girls to see Serena missing. "Hey! Where did Meatball head go?" She asked.

"When she came in and started panicking. She just ran off to find the restroom, I think." Ami answered.

In the lady's restroom 

_Damn what is wrong with this stupid locket? All my life I've been trying to open it and as soon as I walk in here it lights up. Why do I have it? _

_All I remember since I was little was that my dad told me after I was born they found it around my neck when they were about to take me home. They assumed my mom gave it to me as a present, before she died giving birth to me. _

Serena sniffled and wiped her eyes at the thought of her gentle mother. _But why do you light up now? What's so special about this place?_

Drying her tears, she got it together to at least make a presentable appearance as she walk through the bathroom exit. She moved to the table where her new friends sat.

Seeing her tear stained face, Ami knew something was wrong but decided to ask about it later. Wanting to make her new friend comfortable, she slid down the booth to make a seat for Serena.

"Serena you can sit next to me." Ami invited.

Happily, Serena accepted the seat as she scooted her way down the booth to her seat.

Getting caught up in conversations about boys, a voice interrupted.

"I hope the only guy Ray speaks of is me," Darien inquired.

Blushing she responded: "Always."

"Ahhhh, and who is this new friend of yours may I ask?" _She's breathtaking… her golden hair put up in those two buns on her head as lose strands fall from them. Her lips are a tainted light pink, matching the color of her cheeks… But what interests me most are here eyes. They seem familiar sky blue, but I don't recall ever seeing them before… But wait, what am I thinking I'm seeing Ray and this is her friend! Bad Darien, bad._

His thoughts were shattered when he heard Mina speak up "Oh! This is Serena. Serena this is Darien, Ray's boyfriend, if you couldn't tell. She is another scout," she whispered

"Another scout…" Before he could finish his sentence a glowing light merged from Serena's neck.

"Oh no, not now!" she complained as she left the arcade in a hurry. When she stopped a few blocks down she noticed the locket was pried open a little bit. She tried to open it some more but it would not move. Suddenly it snapped shut. _What the hell? What's going on?_

…………………

_AN: And that was chapter three, I'm trying to update as soon as possible just so you know. But it would help if you could review and tell me what you think or what I should change. All opinions are accepted. So please Review!_

_P.S. If you like to see longer chapters let me know…_

_Snick3rDooDl3_


	4. Dreams and a locket

I don't own sailor moon

Back to the story…………..

"Another scout…" Before he could finish his sentence a glowing light merged from Serena's neck.

"Oh no, not now!" she complained as she left the arcade in a hurry. When she stopped a few blocks down she noticed the locket was pried open a little bit. She tried to open it some more but it would not move. Suddenly it snapped shut. _What the hell? What's going on?_

_This thing is such a mystery to me, mom just what did you give me? _Serena looked over the locket found something new, something that wasn't there before. _What's this? An inscription? I wonder if I can read it…Serenity and Endymion. Oh my gosh! No it can't be…_

**Flashback to her dream the night before.**

"Serenity, I can't find you. Why can't I find you?" A husky voice asked. Serena was looking around seeing nothing but pitch-blackness. _Who is this Serenity? Am I her? _

"Please if I can't find you, then find me. Remember my promise…" The voice echoed as it faded away.

"Endymion wait, please help me! Come back my love…" Serena's voice wailed. _Is that who the person is…and why did I talk, it's like I couldn't control myself_?

Panting, Serena woke up from her dream, "Each night I have the same dream but this time it was the most clear, and I finally figured out whom the person is I'm talking to. With that said I'm assuming Serenity is me. Whoa! Why am I talking to myself? Come on Serena you can't be getting cracked up this early in life." She laughed it off and went back to sleep.

End of flashback

So is this my locket… if I'm that Serenity person. I wonder who Endymion is. I need to find him to figure out what is going on. How did my life get so complicated? Hey, at least I got a guy…somewhere.

"Serena! SSSSSEEEEERRRRREEEEEENNNNAAAA!" Squealed Ami with an alarmed look on her face. "Why are you staring at that locket, are you ok?" Ami questioned in concern.

"Oh…Yeah! I'm fine it's just this stupid locket… it's screwed up! It's supposed to light up at night but sometimes it does it during the day, ha ha ha!" Serena lied to her friend. _I can't tell her the truth she'll think I'm crazy. I mean, I don't even believe it._

"Ok…if you're sure. Lets go back with the others. I said I'd bring you back." Ami suggested.

"Well… I don't feel very well. I think I'll go home to take a rest; I'm kind of beat from the pop quiz. You think they wouldn't give that to a new student." Serena said amusingly.

"Ok, In that case I'll give you your communicator incase there is danger. You press the left side button to talk, and the right side button to send an alarm to others. It will mean your under attack and don't have time to talk. Also one last thing, we start training at 8 a.m. in Ray's temple." Amy informed. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled.

"8 a.m.? I bet that was all Ray's doing. Don't worry I'll be there. Oh yeah, see you tomorrow. Oh and Ami?"

"What is it, Serena?" she cocked her head.

"…Thanks for being a good friend." Serena waved as she ran down the street toward her house, leaving Ami with a slight smile playing at her face.

Back at the arcade 

"Beep!" the door alarm went off as Ami entered the room.

"Where's Serena?" Lita asked.

"She was supposed to be home an hour ago so she ran back home." Responded Ami. _I know I never lie but I think something was bugging Serena. I'll just keep the locket thing between us. And if my hunch is correct, I suspect Serena's not telling me the truth about the locket. But I'll just wait till she's ready._

"Anyways… Ami did the computer sense any demon attacks coming our way?" Ray wondered. Ami shook her head 'no.'

Later the four spilt up in order to get some sleep before they trained tomorrow.

Darien's House 

Unlocking his apartment door he looked at the answering machine. _Another message. Probably Ray. God knows she calls me 5 times a day. _Once inside he turned toward the machine and pressed play.

"Hey sweetie it's Me!" _Ray! I knew it. _"Tomorrow we're training at 8 a.m. you know, so after, do you want to go to the movies? By the time you get this message it will probably be late, so just tell me tomorrow. Love you. Bye!" She squealed.

Another date. We see each other almost everyday, isn't that enough? Maybe I just need some sleep. So I can see my princess. Serenity…

Darien moved to his bed and crashed into the mattress, instantly falling asleep.

His dream 

"You found me." Called Serenity. _I did? But I can't even see her, so how will I know it's her?_

"I know, but the locket is the only thing that will help us remember. Remember my promise." The words left Darien's mouth. _Why can't I control what I'm saying. _

**Because it's not your turn to talk. **_Huh?Who's there?_** No one but yourself, I'm a part of you. **_Then why haven't you shown up till now? _** Because I was awaken, and right now you need to remember. **_Remember…?_

End of dream 

"No I can't wake up now! What do I need to remember? If you're apart of me, answer!" He shouted. "Damn, nothing! 7:30, I better get going to Ray's temple, they are going to start soon." He noted. Grabbing a white wife beater and slipping on his And1 basketball shorts, he made his way out the door.

At Serena's House the night before 

"Hi Mom!" greeted Serena as she walked through the kitchen to her room. _Now for some good sleep. Uhhh! I have to set my stupid alarm first, for training tomorrow morning! Wahhh! There! _Aftersetting the clock she rolled into her bed and wrapped herself in covers as she drifted off into sleep.

Her dream 

"You found me." Called Endymion. _That's strange_ _I don't remember seeing him. Of course I can't, I can't even make out his face._

"I did, but I don't remember my love. What is happening why can't we recognize each other when we are right there?" The words escaped from Serena's mouth. _Why am I saying this, I must be possessed. _

**No you're not possessed. **_Who are you and what are you doing in my head. _**I am you.**_ NO! As I can recall I am ME! _**Yes you are, but were one you just don't know it. **_Why are you here in my dreams? _**So you can remember. **_Remember…? _

Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!

End of Dream 

Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep! "Ugh! Stupid Alarm clock! God must be punishing me for having to wake up at 7 on a Saturday!" She mumbled while getting up.

Serena let down her hair and brushed out the tangles. After she parted the middle, and created to buns on top of her head, leaving loose hair to fail from each one. Next she slipped on a pair of black basketball shorts, and a white athletic tank top. Adding some Nike sneakers, she finally finished off her look with her gold locket. She wore it everyday. Serena glanced at the clock: 7:45.

"Oh-no! I'm going to be late!" she screeched. For the first time in this town, Hurricane Serena was unleashed. Storming through the house, she grabbed her toast as she made her way out the front door. Outside, the sidewalk was a clear path for Serena. No one dared to get in the way.

"Almost there…"she panted as she curved on the last corner.

Boom! The well-known hurricane was stopped dead on the spot. _WOW! That's going to leave a bruise. But… shouldn't the concrete hurt? _She opened her eyes and to her surprise someone was lying under her… No! She was laying on top of someone.

_How could this day get any worse? _" Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I should have been paying attention. I was late and in a rush but that's no excuse. Sorry!" She said with a frown. _Ray's going to kill me! I'm definitely going to be late._

"Uhhh Serena…" a voice mumbled. _How does this person know me? Now the situation is even worse. _ " Could you get off me?" The voice continued.

"Yeah…right! Sorry!" She said sincerely. She stood up and brushed her self off, and looking up to see dark blue eyes. _They seem like the ocean... Now that's something to get lost in. _Pulling her concentration from the eyes she saw the face. _He seems familiar…_

_Oh! It's Darien, Ray's boyfriend… even worse. _"Your lockets glowing!" Darien toldSerena, interrupting the awkward silence.

_Locket… locket? Why does the word seem familiar? Oh my dream. WAIT! She has a locket. What if it's 'the locket'. Nah! She just moved here. Oh no she sees me staring at her, no the locket. Quickly what can I say to cover up?_

"You're lucky you bumped into me meatball head," _Where did I get that from? Wait, it's distracting her. Come on Darien, keep it up! _"…You almost made friends with the pavement." _Smooth Darien. Good way to become her friend._

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" _That pompous jerk! I should kick him in the balls. DAMN I can't he's Ray's boyfriend! Come on girl, just grin and bare it. You don't need Ray on your bad side._

"Come on Meatball head, I'll escort you to Ray's." Darien said with a smirk.

…………………………….

AN: I hope you guys like my story so far, and this chapter I added a little more length not much though. Enjoy my story! (so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but chapter 5 will be out the 26th)


	5. Racing and a Friendship Unfolding

I don't own Sailor Moon

Back to the story…………………….

"You're lucky you bumped into me meatball head," _Where did I get that from? Wait, it's distracting her. Come on Darien, keep it up! _"…You almost made friends with the pavement." _Smooth Darien. Good way to become her friend._

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" _That pompous jerk! I should kick him in the balls. DAMN I can't he's Ray's Boyfriend! Come on girl, just grin and bare it. You don't need Ray on your bad side._

"Come on meatball head, I'll escort you to Ray's." Darien said with a smirk. _She's cute when she gets angry. Oh no not again! Darien come on this is **RAY'S FRIEND!** _

"No way! I think I can get there by myself!" Serena retorted, wiping that smug smile off his face. _Ha ha ha! Victory is mine._

"Suit yourself, meatball head." Darien said, replacing his smirk with a frown. _Now I've gone and made her mad. Errr! _Darien glanced at his watch to see it was 7:53. _Shit! I'm gonna be late. _"Later!" he shouted as her ran down the road.

"Ahhh! I'm going to be late!" Serena screamed. _I'll just have to catch up with Darien so if I'm late with him I won't have to take all the heat from Ray. _Smiling, she started running down the road to get even with Darien.

Even though Darien was about 300 yards ahead of Serena, it didn't take her that long to catch up. _Man he's slower then I thought. Well, most people are slower than me since I am a fast runner._

Darien glanced to his left to see a blonde goddess right next to him running. _How? I left her back there a while ago. She must be fast or I'm getting slow. I'm not going to loose to her… Ray's temple is 200 yards away. Might as well sprint it out._

Serena noticed she was closing in on Ray's temple and Darien was picking up the speed. _I'll have to turn it up a notch then. _Her strides began to shorten and her steps became faster, letting her travel as fast as a rabbit.

Both were struggling to be at the front with 50 yards to go. It was a mystery who would win. The last five yards Darien pushed his limit as he looked to his left to see no one there. He turned his head forward to see Serena already there.

_Damn! I lost. _He looked at his watch, reading 7:59. _At least I'm not late._

Panting both laid on the front porch as the scouts came to the front door. "They're here!" pointed out Lita. "You two barely made it. Good thing too. Ray would have been boiling if you were a second late. I think she started this morning." Lita giggled.

"Thanks for the update Lita." Serena said between breaths.

"What did you two do, have a race?" Mina inquired. Serena shook her head yes, as her breathing slowed.

Ray pushed open the door shouting, "Lets go for a 2 mile warm up jog." Sighing, Serena stood up and made her way into the pack as they started. _How cruel. _Darien followed behind.

The scouts continued on with their day training. Luna was surprised. Even though Serena seemed lazy when she heard the word "work," she was putting forth a lot of effort out there and was actually performing really well.

After the session, Darien made up an excuse to give to Ray, since he didn't feel like going to the movies. Happy that she bought it, he left to go home and rest.

With that happening, Ray invited everyone to sleep over. They talked about everything and filled Serena in on what she missed the past 3 months when the scouts first started.

At midnight the only two left awake out of the five were Serena and Ray. _I guess I was wrong about Serena. Stupid intuition. She's nice, and has a way of making you feel better. _

"Wow I'm surprised your parents were ok with all of us staying over." Serena commented. Although her and Ray weren't the best of friends, Serena didn't want to sit in silence.

"Well actually… my parents died when I was younger. I just live with my grandfather now." Ray said with sorrow in her voice.

"Oh… I'm sorry to have brought it up." Serena said, feeling terrible.

"It's okay it happened when I was four so I don't really remember them... It doesn't hurt as much as it could of." They both fell silent.

"So… who's the hottie who works for your grandfather?" Serena said to break the silence and change the topic. "I saw him working out in the back earlier, with his shirt off!"

"Serena! No way! You can't possibly be talking about Chad. He's the most annoying person on Earth. And… and… he…uh…is so weird?"

"Does Ray have a CRUSH on Chad? Ray and Chad sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-NG. First she dumps Darien then goes with Chad then it's marriage…"

"OH! I'll get you meatball head." Ray ran across the room chasing after Serena, while throwing pillows at Serena. After dodging most of the pillows, and only having a few bruises, she called Ray for a truce.

"Ok, ok! Enough!" Serena giggled, "Ray, how about a treaty? No throwing pillows at me and I won't tell anyone you think Chad's hot."

"Fine!" Ray agreed while shaking her hand. "Hey! Wait a minute, who said I thought Chad was hot?"

Though their conversation was small, they had bonded well and had fun. They were starting to have the best friendship among the group. Even though Ray knew the others longer, there was something different about Serena. She enjoyed her company even though something inside told her not to.

After more hours of talking, the two decided to go to sleep. In the morning, all the scouts awoke at the same time at the sound of a loud crash outside. Lita leapt up and ran out the door.

Then next second they heard Lita scream "Jupiter Power!"

All the scouts did the same. Following her outside.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Power!"

……………………………….

AN: Hey thanks for Reading. Next chapter there will be a cliffhanger at the end not a really big one, but a medium one. If there is such a thing. But to find out you'll have to stay tuned. Please Read and Review.

_Snick3rDooDl3_


	6. Battle and Questions

I don't own Sailor Moon

Back to the story…………………….

In the morning, all the scouts awoke at the same time at the sound of a loud crash outside. Lita leapt up and ran out the door.

Then next second they heard Lita scream "Jupiter Power!"

All the scouts did the same. Following her outside.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Power!"

At Darien's Apartment

_Ray just transformed… I can feel it. That must mean there is trouble… at the temple. _Leaving the apartment, Tuxedo Mask made his way to Ray's temple.

Ray's Temple

"Mercury Fog!" Ami shouted.

"Combine your attacks now Ray and Lita! While the he can't see." Luna advised.

"Moon Tiara…"

"Jupiter thunder…"

"Magic!"

"Crash!"

The spinning tiara was engulfed in a surge of electricity. Only it bounced right off the demons armor. From its metal suit surrounding they knew there was no way to beat it, or so they thought.

The demon used the energy of electricity from the tiara to shock Ray. As the electricity left its hand it hit Ray before Tuxedo Mask had a chance to save her.

"Ray! Ray! Come on. Please wake up!" Tuxedo Mask begged as he came to the scene.

Serena was looking at Ray in sadness. Her mistake was her back was to the monster. Suddenly she heard a scream. Whipping around, she shrieked in horror.

"MINA!" Sailor Venus was lying on the ground with a silver sword protruding from her right arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Two more screams came but from the opposite direction. This time it was Lita and Ami, who were on the ground injured. _Why me? I can't do this alone._

She looked around and saw a gold light. It was Ray's tiara. Wait, the tiara! I'll give it to Ray and if she's strong enough she can use it to finish off the monster. Serena ran to the tiara as the demon was approaching her. She bent over to pick it up. In her hands it glowed.

Dodging hammers being thrust towards her she kept a tight grip on the object in her hand. She finally made it to Ray. "Darien! Please give this to her, maybe she has enough strength to finish off the monster." She cried desperately while covering up her glowing locket.

"She can't." He responded solemnly.

"What the hell do you mean she can't? She's the leader of the group and the most powerful!" She shouted back in anger.

"That's true but she can't finish off the demons on her own. It usually is a combined attack with her tiara that will do the job. And… she's in critical condition. I'm going to have to take her to the hospital."

"But the monster…"

"You can do it, I have faith in you." He whispered as he bounded out of sight with Ray in his arms. Why do I feel I must stay and protect her? But I can't Ray's condition is bad enough and if she doesn't get in a hospital soon… I don't even want to know what could happen.

The demon was looking for the last scout, while Serena hid behind a tree to come up with a plan.

I'm all alone for sure now and I can't defeat it on my own. He said the only way to win is through combined attacks... All the other scouts are injured and can't possibly fight. **Use it. **Use what? **Duh! The tiara. **No the duh part is only Ray can use it. **Try it. It's the only thing you got. Nothing else is powerful enough. **Fine but if I die- **You won't. Do it now before any other of your friends get more seriously hurt.**

What do I say? Serena came from behind the tree as she faced the demon. **Moon Tiara Magic! **Okay I'll do it.

"Serena, run! You can't defeat it alone. Go! Save yourself." Lita persisted through tears.

"I won't leave you hear to die." Her voice trembled slightly.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She screamed, putting her whole heart into the attack as the tiara left her hand in a ray of golden light. Its stunning power cut through the demon's armor as if it were nothing.

Watching the demon vanish into thin air, Serena fell back, drained of energy. She heard someone talking; Serena but ignored the voice as she blacked out.

In Serena's Head

How could I have possibly done that? Ray is Sailor Moon not me. **Are you sure 'bout that? **You again! What are you talking about? Of course she is. She has the power and the outfit. **But didn't you just use the power she was given? **

Yes but- **And didn't you defeat the monster with the tiara alone without anyone else's help, when Ray couldn't? **But it doesn't make sense, when they found me I was pronounced Sailor Mars, not Sailor Moon. **What if Luna made a mistake? **Luna? Miss Perfect make a mistake? Ha ha ha yeah right. **Just think about it. **What's there to think about-- "Serena!" Wha--?

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed as he came to the scene. He saw the other three scouts lying on the ground unconscious as well.

Why did I come to Serena first? It looks like she doesn't have a scratch on her. There's that gold light again coming from Serena's locket. Seriously, does she need to take it with her wherever she goes? **Doesn't that locket seem familiar? **Yeah from the dream, you said it would help her remember. Who is she? **Someone we loved along time ago. Why don't you take a look at the locket? **

Darien kneeled by Serena we he took her locket in the palm of his hand. Unaware, Serena woke up when she heard him call her name. She pretended to still be unconscious. Darien made out the faint inscription on the locket.

Serenity and Endymion.

**Does it seem familiar? **No… I'm not sure. Who are they? **We are Endymion, and Serenity is the girl in your dreams. **Wait does that mean…

Serena spewed in anger "Give that back to me right now!" How dare he touch it!

"Sorry." He blushed at being caught. "Lets go help the others," he said in order to get her mind off that embarrassing moment.

"Fine!" she replied. "Oh my god! Mina, girl speak to me are you alive?"

"Yes." She groaned. " But if you scream like that again I might go deaf." Mina reached to her right arm and pulled the sword out. Darien aided her with his medical kit and told Serena to go to the others.

"Ami! Lita! Please be okay." She begged as she sat between the two bodies lying right next to each other.

"We're fine. We just got conked in the head by a hammer. Thank god he already used his sword on Mina." She wiped her forward as Mina gave her a nasty glare. "Sorry!" She shot back.

Groggy, Ami was the next to wake up. She rubbed the red bump on the back of her head. We were just in battle… Who finished it off? We were all out except for…Serena!

"Serena what happened to the monster?" Ami asked curiously.

All eyes were on Serena. Oh goddess! What do I tell them?

……………………………….

Hey everyone, it's really getting interesting now. Will Serena tell them the truth or make up some lie? Can she even cope with it herself? What happened to Ray is she dead (NO), how will she be affected by how bad of condition she is. Will someone else have to step up to leader while Ray is hurt? If so who will it be? What about Darien? Seeing the locket on Serena's neck makes him more curious about the person inside of him, and Serenity. To find out what happens, stay tuned.

Snick3rDooDl3


End file.
